


Proving Ground

by sister_coyote



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: het_challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot, Transformation, Vagina Dentata, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who they aren't is more important than who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Ground

They were shouting at each other one moment, nose to nose, her grief finding its outlet in anger, and Heat was always ready to catch anger and return it double.

That was not unusual. What was unusual was the way she caught his wrist, hard, and then he grabbed her upper arm, and without thinking she leaned forward—her mouth as hard as his hand—to press her mouth to the angle of his jaw. That was not right, quite, but she could not say how.

"You're not _her_," he snarled, hand tightening on her upper arm, and she leaned back away from him not so much to get away but to flex the muscles in her arm and back, tension against him, because this wouldn't be any good at all if she was _submitting_.

"I know that," she said, curling her lip. "You're not _her_ either." And she knew that he knew—because he wasn't stupid: impatient, yes, straightforward, certainly, but not stupid—that she didn't mean Sera as he did but Jinana, with her sad eyes the color of rain and her understanding. This was an entirely different kind of understanding.

She almost expected him to let her go, but instead the low noise he made was half a laugh, half a growl, and he said, "Fair enough."

His mouth on her neck was wet, hot, suction making a mark, wholly and entirely without finesse; it made her feel heavy and wet between her legs and also made her feel hungry. She didn't know what she was doing, quite, and though she knew the memories would tell her she wasn't sure she wanted that just yet. Not with him. It would just confuse things. The Seismic Wave burned on her breast, and she could feel the thin lines spanning out from it, wrapping her body, and she decided, at the last minute, to just let them.

Heat dragged his mouth away from her neck when Prithivi's thicker skin crawled up that high, bared his teeth and bit, but human teeth could not make a mark on demon-skin, and she let her arms unravel as the change completed and her voice came doubled from her breasts: "Too much?"

He laughed by way of response, and blood-fire-red lines erupted from his own atma mark and uncoiled up his body and out, and then she had one of Agni's heads at her throat—danger, danger, said Prithivi—and the other growling, "You must be fucking _kidding_ me."

She looped the long whips of her arms around his thick double throat and used them to lever him back away from her throat. "Afraid?" he asked.

She didn't dignify that with a response but let herself edge backwards, until she had her back against the sharp slant of a broken pillar and he was half-leaning, half-lying over her, his mouths moving down—flicking over the closed set of the teeth of her breasts, lower over her belly, farther down—something she remembered, definitively, although never like this before. His tongue pressed into her, warm and slick as the space between her legs, and she felt him bristle, the scaly protrusions on his chest and neck sharp against her arms. His free mouth said, "Teeth _here_?"

"Teeth everywhere," she said, the fangs of her breasts clicking, biting off her words. "I won't bite if you don't."

He made a low rumbling noise, and then suddenly he was shining red and shrinking, reverting, and he said, "Not taking any chances," and then his mouth was on her, hot, hot, his tongue licking at the edges of her teeth, sharp tearing teeth that she hadn't ever used for feeding (not only because they were less conveniently placed but also because it felt wrong in some way she couldn't describe) and deeper, and she shuddered—remembered just in time to loosen her arms around his neck because Agni's neck could handle constriction that Heat definitely couldn't.

"Holding back on me?" Now he had to lift his head to talk, his mouth wet and bleeding a little on the edge of his lip where he must have clipped a tooth.

"You want to be strangled?" she demanded.

"No," he said, his smile infuriating. He was smaller than her, like this, his hands on the rough skin of her thighs and his tongue moving, deep, past her teeth which brushed against his mouth, sliding and pressing, and she tensed up, her unraveled arms tightening around his chest, where she would not cut off his air. It was not so much that the tension went _away_ as that it changed from one high spiraling note to a deep throb. She heard herself moaning, a two-note sound that came harsh from between her gritted teeth.

He moved up over her, so much smaller than she was like this, which was odd because he was usually not at all smaller than she was—bracing himself over her, as she looped her arms around his thighs and pulled him against her more on instinct than anything else. His tongue rolled out, briefly, and for a moment that niggled at a memory of—something, but she knew that he hadn't meant to trigger the memory, had meant only to demonstrate that she had not bitten it off. Then he opened his pants and pushed them down, and she readjusted her arm-whips around his bare thighs, high up, supporting his weight a little.

He said, "I didn't bite."

She said, "Neither will I."

He looked amused but also almost angry as he reached down to slide his fingers past her folds and then past the rim of her teeth, feeling their edges, and then guided his cock into her.

She was very careful to hold her teeth away from him, which was good because he wasn't being as careful as he maybe ought, thrusting a little wildly so that she was sure she would scrape him and draw blood. He didn't seem to mind. It confused the beast part of her mind, and she was afraid when he bent his head to mouth at her breasts, licked her teeth there, and she could taste the blood on his lip. Incautious. There was nothing gentle about it, his thrusts or the pressure of her arms on his thighs or her teeth scraping at his lip, none of it, and she didn't like it that it was that ungentleness that brought her to the edge, now, Prithivi hungry and anxious in her mind. She didn't think she would reach release again, not worried as she was about biting, but her body surprised her—shuddering and tensing, pulling him deep against her, dragging the rough skin of her arm against his thighs as he made a choked noise and came, himself.

She had not bitten him. She was proud of herself, though he looked . . . disappointed? So before he pulled away she caught his lip between the teeth of her left breast and bit down.

"You definitely aren't her," he said, after a moment, and she arched and shifted back, her skirt hiked up around her hips, the slit pushed aside. She straightened it.

"No," she said. "I'm not."


End file.
